Cafe Curhat
by Entiin
Summary: Kebiasaan para cewek akan selalu muncul dengan sendirinya , entah kapan dimana apapun keadaannya. Dan kebiasaan buruk membicarakan teman sekelasnya itu terdengar dan terjadilah kejadian tak diharapkan /./


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

-Matsui Yuusei-

Warning : Perbedaan cerita dan sikap.

* * *

Enjoy-==============================================================-Enjoy

* * *

Cafe itu kini sangat ramai dengan salah satu tempat duduk ada 5 orang gadis dari SMP Kunugigaoka yang bernama:

1\. Kanzaki Yukiko

2\. Rinka Hayami

3\. Kayano Kaede

4\. Okuda Manami

5\. Megu Kataoka.

* * *

Dengan disambut dengan pelayanan teman laki-laki mereka yaitu Yuuma Isogai.

* * *

''Setelah kejadiannya Isogai-senpai dan Asano-kun , cafenya tambah menarik saja.'' Ucap Kaede Kayano pertama.

''Ehm.. Mungkin Isogai punya motivasi waktu itu.'' Megu ikutan.

''Ah- Minna .. Mau pesan apa?'' Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pelayan yang ternyata teman mereka.

''Ehem!'' Megu sengaja batuk seakan memberi petunjuk sesuatu pada pelayan bernama Isogai itu.

''Eh? Ah-Gomen..'' Jawabnya yang kini tahu maksudnya.

''Pelanggan terhormat,silahkan pilih menunya.'' Lanjutnya dengan bertekuk lutut sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku menu dengan juga senyuman hangat.

''Do-doki doki daa ..'' Entah siapa berucap seperti itu.

Semuanya selesai kecuali Rinka sang Tsundere'niper itu.

''Ha-Hayami-san mau pesan apa?'' Tanya Okuda

''Red Fasfat'' Rinka yang menjawab

''Ya.'' .

* * *

ONE SECOND LATER

* * *

''Akan saya siapkan , nona.''

''Nee nee.. Menurut Kataoka-san .. Isogai-senpai bagaimana?'' Tanya Kaede

''Bagaimana? Ehm .. dia itu .. Ahh.. aku tak tahu harus bicara apa.'' Megu berkata sambil memasang wajah menjijikkan

''Kalau Okuda-san?''

''Eh-e-etto .. Isogai-kun itu orangnya baik .. eh-etttoo ..''

''Kalau Rinka-chan?''

''Biasa saja.''

''bagaimana denganmu Kanzaki-san?''

''Eh .. bagaimana mau menjelaskan ya? Intinya dia itu ramah , jadi, dia ketua yang bisa diandalkan.''

''Hmmm..''

''Rinka! Dari tadi kau pegang HP terus,lagi apa?'' Tanya Megu.

''Aku lagi balas si cowok **O** tak **K** ijang **A** lias **J** angkrik **I** h **M** esum **A** h''

''O-okajima?''

''Bukan, ini Karma.''

''BRUUUFFFF!'' 4 cewek itu langsung syok mendengar perkataan Rinka.

''Apa yang kalian bicarakan?'' Tanya Kanzaki.

''Bu-bukan apa-apa!Gak usah ikutan lah huss..'' Rinka wajahnya merah.

''Hoh- Wajahmu merah Rinka-chan!Ada apa?''

''Ja-jangan katakan siapapun.''

''HM! HM!'' Keempat gadis mengangguk bersamaan.

''Ini taruhan tentang pengambilan tak sengaja merekam aksi Karma lagi ikeh ikeh dengan dirinya sendiri ,, ya nggak separah ,, hanya fap-fap aja,bu-bukan sih..hanya garuk gatel -''

''CHOPTO MATTEHHH!" Teriak Okuda,Megu,Kaede . Sementara Kanzaki hanya mlongo senyum.

''Ka-Ka-Karma-fap fafafaapaapa? Tu-tunjukkan!''

Mengalami gangguan testis.

''Se-sebagai gantinya setelah Karma tahu itu .. Ka-Karma mengambil video waktu aku sedang dipaksa dia memakai baju pinces.!''

''Di-dipaksa!? DAAANNCCCOOOWWW!'' Teriak Kanzaki yang merupakan kebiasaannya.

''Woy! Waras coy! Ngapain dia kek gitu! Parah!'' Okuda ikutan teriak.

''Anjaaay! Minta dibacok itu anak .. Maajuuu lllhhooo Kaaarr!'' Kaede ikutan.

''(Megu mimisan)'' Crot Crot

''Gak digantiin sama dia lah! Dia sengaja menyuruhku belajar di rumahnya ketika pulang kerja kelompok dan _kalau gak dipakai gak boleh pulang!''_

'''WASSEEEEMMM DEE KAAARR!'' Setan ngomong.

''Ga-ganti topik! ! STOP! STOOOOPP!''

''Eheemm..'' Ucap mereka berlima ketika melihat seorang pelayan datang menghampiri kelimanya.

''Haaiikk.. Pesanan anda sudah tersaji .. Silahkan dinikmati,nona.''

Senyuman hangat Isogai waktu memberi salam itu kini berubah ketika ia berbalik badan dengan waajah penuh teleran tangis. /Karena nguping dan melihat pembicaraan tentangnya dan Megu -doki-doki-girl- memasang wajah menjijikkan.

''Oh iya, kalau Maehara?'' Tanya Okuda tiba-tiba.

''Ah .. gak heran .. tukang mesum.'' Serentak jawab dari Kayano

''A-aku mengakuinya.'' Kanzaki bergumam.

Rinka dan Megu hanya bisa facepalm.

''Jaa.. Kalau Nagisa?'' Tanya Kanzaki

''Wah! Nagisa TOP!'' Kayano mengacungkan Jempolnya.

''Aku setuju.'' Kata Megu.

''Ehm.. Nagisa-kun orangnya baik,wajar banyak yang suka padanya.'' Okuda berbicara tanpa terkendali pikirannya.

''Ja-jadi .. Su-sugino-kun .. suka Nagisa?!'' Kanzaki mendesah kesal sambil menutup mulut menahan tangis.

''Ya-yang lebih tepat sih .. Karma suka Nagisa?'' Ka-kayano ikutan nangis tahan.

''I-isogai suka Nagisa ..'' Megu kecewa

''Ch-chiba suka semuanyaaa..'' Rinka melayang

''Ga-ganti dah .. Ini drama apa! Kalau Okaji-eh .. iya , Okajima gimana?'' Serentak Kayano langsung lemas.

Dalam waktu yang sama,mereka sedang meminum pesanan mereka , setelah mendengar Kata Kayano mereka hanya bisa menelan dengan rasa jijik.

Terutama Megu hingga gelas pecah , selain kopinya bernama Lawak White Coffe dan bergambar Udin yang menurutnya seperti Okajima.

Kayano Kaede yang teringat masa lampau saat diceritakan waktu ada Okajima saat melipat tisu toilet menjadi Segitiga gila melihat pudding menyerupai offai.

''Gi-gimana kalau Asano-kun?'' Tanya Okuda kini.

''Ah aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya tapi,yang kutau dia itu .. Playboy? Ah itu cuma rumor sih..'' Kanzaki dengan santai berucap.

''Asano-kun kan suka Rinka.'' Kayano berpikir

''BUS! /Rinka menatap tajam/''

''Eh Rio deh kayaknya.'' Takut Kayano yang diberi aba-aba oleh Rinka.

''Ahaha .. Kalau Itona-kun?'' Tanya Kanzaki

''Ah .. dia itu cebol .. Risih.'' Okuda ****** beserta Kayano *******

''Ah .. Gak ada bedanya sama Koro-sensei,Suka oppai gitu.'' Lanjut Rinka.

''Te-ternyata dia menjijikkan.'' Kanzaki kembali ikutan.

Megu bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya memecahkan gelas dan air coffe Lawaknya yang jatuh tumveh. Ketika ia kembali ke tempat duduk untuk membersihkan , dilihatnya dari belakang temannya yang laki-laki , dan kebetulan semuanya sedang dibicarakan.

''O-o-oooooo..'' Megu merinding ketakutan.

Horibe Itona , Karma Akabane , Maehara Hiroto? Gw lupa, Okajima , Asano /ikutan tumben/ , Nagisa Shiota , dan .. Sugino.

Para lelaki itu menatap tajam Megu hingga Megu keluar pertempuran dengan teriakan sambil merangkul dirinya ndiri ..

''Me-megu-san?'' Kaget Okuda.

''BUUUFUURURURU'' Rinka kocrot kocrot melihat lelaki sudah ada di belakang Okuda yang bernama Itona Horibe.

Rinka ingin beranjak dari duduknya , namun dikagetkan datar oleh Karma Akabane.

''Heehh- Rinka-chan .. Kubilang itu rahasia,kan?'' Bisik kematian dari Karma sambil memegang bahu Rinka

''Maaaakkk...'' Rinka ingin menangis.

''Okuda-san .. Kudengar kau bilang aku cebol?''

''Ti-tidak kok!''

''Hmm?''

''Ka-kayano- ma-makasih .. ta-tapi gak mungkin aku juga disukai sama cowok lah!'' Tangan kanan Nagisa memegang bahu Kayano dengan tangis teler.

''Na-naggiisaa? Go-gomen!''

''Etto .. Maaf tidak Sopan,Yukiko .. Bisa kau ulangi pembicaraanmu tadi tentangku.?'' Asano datang.

''A-asano-kun..''

''Megguuuu hidddoiii! Machinasaaiii!'' Kejar Maehara dan Okajima keluar cafe.

Sisanya Sugino.

''Do-doste .. Gak ada yang ngomong tentangku .. Karma-kun masih luwes sama Nagisa , tapi masa gua diomongin kalau suka Nagisa? Joteek k yaaa .. Mending sama Kanzaki-san ajaa..'' Sugino nangis tersedu-sedu menutup parasnya. Yuuma mengelus punggungnya dengan senyum khawatir.

=============================================Complete=========================================

Makasih Minna .. /gak sadar buat ini 1 jam/ Ini karangan asli mutlak buatanku koq .. Semoga menghibur kalian semua dan minta saran grammar .. THX


End file.
